Alexandria Werner
Alexandria Werner is the longest running female protaganist in Sessions. Alexandria was first seen on Earth at the begining of Shadow Fire. Alexandria would soon join Delta Force. She was the main character of all the Shadow Fire stories including Insane Trek created by Monica Williams and Joshua Hina. Alexandria was created by Joshua Hina. Character Information Character Information Name Alexandria Le'emcone Werner Ph.D Nicknames Alex, Ally Gender Female Species Human Age 33 DOB: 08/07/4533 Physical Appearance Height 5' 2" Weight 90 lbs. Eye Color Grey Hair Color Light Brown Physical Description Basic Description: Alex looks a bit like Lavie Head from Last Exile. Alex is caring but she is very protective of her family and friends. She has a personality that is quite aggressive at times. She is very easily forced into things and has a odd addiction toward sex(only with those she is attracted towards), her reasoning when confronted on this is that she does not want to be alone. She has 3 scars on her back due to her implants, another on her right side near her pelvis and one embedded into her brain, though the implants were removed these still remain. She carries the nickname Ally to continue on her mothers spirit. Physical Description: She always dresses nice, a skirt or dress also always has a gun at her side. No blemishes or anything of the like, she takes pride in the way she looks. Her skin is soft and from looking at her you can not tell all that she has been through. Personality & Traits General Overview Medical Evaluation - Dr. Jay Lewis She is in top physical shape, considering she just had a major operation she is doing quite well. Mental Evaluation - Dr. Huris Magevine She is more of a shot first ask questions later kind of person, she is resistant to people telling her what to do also her reaction toward being hit on(referring to interpersonal relations in this) is often a total emotional breakdown on the person, not in the form of crying but violence that is unless she has affection towards said person. When angered she often dose not take advise however she can think well in times of turmoil but acting upon her thoughts is another story entirely. Strengths & Weaknesses Mental Strengths & Weaknesses Evaluation - Dr. Huris Magevine Alex seems to do well in the art of solving puzzles or complex issues, she is also good in the area of marksmanship. It also appears her level of computer use is excelled even for this project. However weakness is noted in her ability to command others in situation of chaos, it also appears she can not fix a ship if her life depended on it. Ambitions Personal Ambitions Evaluation - Dr. Jay Lewis Her mental state has changed since the death of Danny, she only has one reason to live, for the ones she has left. Hobbies & Interests Computers, Weapon Systems(Modern and Past), being deep in thought, Talking, being with the ones she loves, Cooking, Swimming Languages English, Japanese and Klingon Family Father Lee Ryan Mother Tessa Davis-Ryan Brother(s) Mike Ryan Sister(s) None Spouse Robert Werner (KIA) Children David(male), Kue(male), Jordan(male), Lastava(female), Aragon(male), Jack(male), Zoe(female) and Nina(female) Other Family: Ex-husbands Richard Ryan, Dan Zongram(KIA), Thomas Morgan(separated) Godfather Kurin Devas Godmother Fay Lioes Uncle: Hal Davis (KIA) Cousin: Resse Davis (KIA) History Born Alexandria Lem’cone Ryan-Davis to Lee Ryan and Tessa Davis(Nickname Ally) she was raised the normal daughter of a rich family spoiled to every end and thought well. It was discovered that she was a genius and a child prodigy at the age of 11 exactly 2 years before her parents untimely death, she managed to complete her education and move into college at the age of 12 however at the age of 13 her life would change forever when her family left on a trade mission without her for once in her life. Her family was brutally murdered on that trade route, she has been in space most of her life. Soon after she had her name changed withdrew from college and went to live with her uncle however on the way she met up with a family friend. They soon married. (Richard Ryan) Pre/Post Academy Alex was married to Rich right after she turned 17, he joined Starfleet and Alex went with him. They were great together then one day when they came back to Earth for Leave someone from Intel broke into their home killed Rich in his sleep, Alex tried to go get help but the man caught her and raped her then beat her and left her for dead, thankfully a LST(Lonhorn Security Team - a team contracted to a starfleet base by starfleet command from the Lonhorn Sub-Military unit) was in the area found out what happened and eliminated the officer however when I got the call Starfleet Medical had determined that the damage to Alex was not reversible, she would be unable to walk or even move for that matter. After this the Lonhorn teams were able to keep Mrs. Ryan alive and operate on her, after completion of the operation and therapy she was cleared to return to active duty. Soon after she left Starfleet to peruse her own missions, soon after she was re-commissioned and reinstated. More recently her ship as entered a new undiscovered empire and currently works with them. (recorded by Mike Fontein, Assistant to Ed Lawson/Operations Director, AMC) Recently she changed her name back to her birth name and finished her degree after finding out on her adventures that her parents were in fact not dead and that she had a brother. Education: Basic Education: Home Schooled (Completed Education at age 14, this included basic community college classes, Diploma earned at age 12.) College, 2 credits shy of graduation Associate of Sciences in Intelligence and Information Gathering, Starfleet ROTC Program | Completed while removed from duty Combat Training, Starfleet Security | Completed upon assignment to Klingon Operations Unit Advanced Chemical Response Training, Starfleet Security | Completed upon assignment to Klingon Operations Unit Emergency Medical Training and Certification, Lonhorn Corp. | Completed while employed by this company College, Completed Bachelors of Sciences in Systems Engineering(Computer system design) finished 2 final credits on 08/01/4554. Qualified for Masters Program. Minors in Medicine and Tactical Response/Investigations 09/01/4555, began college for a Masters Degree and moved on to a Doctorate in 4558. Has completed all remaining classes and at the end of the current term will gain a doctorate in Computer Systems Design (Ph.D) (4561) Service Record Starfleet ROTC Program/Academy Training – 5 Months(Entered ROTC at age 17) USS Radiual - 1 Month | Junior Intelligence Analyst USS Hail – 6 Months | Intelligence Operative 2 Combat Situations, Agent was almost killed in her short time of service aboard vessel Removed from Active Service due to Classified Issue – 6 months, Classified (Reason being the issue with Rich and him working in black ops along with Alexa's recovery from what had happened.) USS Hokkaido – 3 Months | Strategic Operations Officer Starfleet Intelligence Klingon Operations Unit - 6 Months | Team Lead Starfleet Command – 3 Months | Senior Intelligence Analyst – Agent requested discharge from Starfleet. Honorably Discharged from Starfleet and Promoted to the rank of Commander Lonhorn Corp. - Special adviser to Tactical Operations Unit - 3 Months Retired – 6 Months Reassigned and re-commissioned into Starfleet under the jurisdiction of the Federation Council. She was assigned as commander of a task force with the rank of Rear Admiral. Removed from position due to charges of treason, punishment for action execution. Issue cleared up reinstated as a Captain in Intelligence under the direct command the Federation Council. Shadow Fire - 1 Month | Commanding Officer - She is currently commanding this ship. Re-promotion by unknown location. She is currently a RADM. Universal Defense Commission, Delta Force Counter Terrorist Organization - Special adviser to the Delta Force Commanding Officer/Private Contractor - Currently still at rank of Rear Admiral. Service Commendation by James Olend after the death of Danny, Resse and Hal. Alexa was promoted to Vice Admiral. Currently on leave, approved Aconnie Tieire due to her finding out that her family was not in fact killed. She has as long as she needs per Alion's approval. Discharged from Delta Force and the UDC Fleet Service Dishonorably for acts unbecoming a Commanding Officer, striped of rank and medals. This was expunged by Naomi Westbridge, Deputy Commissioner of Civil Defense. Alexa was recommissioned under the commissioner on Shadow Fire without a rank. Shadow Fire, Chief Medical Officer/Tactical Adviser to UDC Command - 5 Months Shadow Fire, Commanding Officer - 7 Years Retired (Currently working as an Instructor for the Terran Federation Educational Foundation) - 1 Year Shadow Fire, Commanding Officer - Currently (Assigned on an emergency mission to the Outer Rim) Service Medals Federation Council Commendation, Enforcer Qualification, POW Citation(Aloris Campaign) Category:Characters Category:Sessions Category:Delta Force Military Officers Category:Terran Federation Military Officers Category:Shadow Fire Crew Category:Ship Captains Category:The Great War Category:Female Protagonists